Disney Elite Wrestling: WrestleBowl
by cornholio4
Summary: The biggest event in DEW; featuring Disney, Kingdom Hearts and Square Enix characters. Leading up to the main event for the World Championship between Sora and Sephiroth. Shippings inside.


This is something that I decided to try out as I had wanted to do wrestling stories for a long while but they would b too much work though I have one on Fimfiction called Lovers in Kayfabe with the first chapter here. This will be a single event with its own backstory. DEW is made up of Disney, Kingdom Hearts and Square Enix characters.  
A shot of the Arena in the House of Mouse is shown in the darkness with a light illuminating the ring while _The Greatest Show_ from the Greatest Showman plays; then a light shines at the entrance area with a silhouette of a certain mouse. Scrooge McDuck the owner of DEW enters as he sings along with the songs. It continues with him going to the ring until the song picks up and the arena is fully lit with the screen and titantron showing the moments leading up to the event. The crowd cheers as they clap and sing along. The last bit of footage is a recap of last year's WrestleBowl:

_Sora defeating Max Goof, Peter Pan and Bonkers B. Bobcat to become the first ever DEW Zero-G Champion._

_Rapunzel & Cassandra defeating Elena Castillo Flores & Naomi Turner to become the first ever DEW Starlets Tag Team Champions._

_Elsa winning the 30 Starlet Royal Rumble match last eliminating Maleficent to become the first ever DEW Starlets Champion._

_Donald Duck & Goofy winning an 8 team gauntlet match last eliminating Roxas & Axel to become the first ever DEW Tag Team Champions._

_Captain Hook defeating Gaston, Hercules, Riku, Xigbar and Xemnas to become the first ever DEW Intercontinental Champion._

_Tarzan defeating Aladdin to become the first ever DEW World Champion._

A firework effect is shown with the last line of the song.

Scrooge then leaves as the camera shows at the commentary table and the announce team was there; King Mickey Mouse and Wreck it Ralph. "Ladies and gentleman; welcome to the 2nd annual WrestleBowl event the biggest event of all of Disney Elite Wrestling! I am Wreck it Ralph here with King Mickey Mouse! Last year's WrestleBowl was where we crowned all our inaugural champions and tonight is set to be just as massive." Ralph greeted audience.

"There is no way that I could possible agree more Ralph; tonight we have all titles on the line! We have the 6 person Monopoly ladder match to decide who gets a guaranteed shot at the DEW World Title in the next year! Not only that but Sora our DEW World Champion is in for the biggest challenge of his title reign as he defends against the seemingly unstoppable One Winged Angel himself: Sephiroth in our main event!" Mickey replied as everyone saw Mic the living microphone lower himself into the ring to introduce the opening contest.

"Ladies and gentleman; this is your opening contest of the night and it is for the DEW Zero-G Championship set for one fall!" Mic announced to the crowd. "First from Agrabah; accompanied to the ring by Abu: Aladdin!" Mic introduced and the crowd instantly booed as _I Steal Everything_ by Jeff Blim played.

The crowd continued to boo heavily as Aladdin walked down to the ring looking quite cocky with Abu on his shoulder. "Listen to this ovation; this can't be more opposite than the ovation Aladdin had last year; almost right before he shocked the world and become almost unrecognisable." Ralph stated with anger in his voice. "Remember last year in the main event we had the finals of the massive 32 men single elimination tournament to determine the first ever DEW World Champion! Aladdin faced off against Tarzan and they both had one hell of a match that neither should be ashamed off. It was Tarzan who picked up the victory to become the inaugural champion and we saw the first signs of what was to come to when Tarzan in the middle of the ring had a massive celebratory roar while pounding his chest with the belt on his shoulder while Aladdin was on the outside showing himself to be frustrated. The next show Tarzan was ending the show with a big speech but Aladdin came from behind and attacked him; making off with the stolen championship belt. His attitude only became worse and it led to Aladdin and Tarzan facing off for the title in a cage match at the next big Pay Per View event Aftermath and Aladdin once again lost. Aladdin alienated the fans and even Jasmine who refused to associate with whatever he had become." Ralph explained with disgust in his voice.

"The worst part is that I don't think Aladdin cares anymore about what anyone thinks; anyway weeks ago he won the big Elevation X match to become the number 1 contender for the Zero-G title. Aladdin has been bragging since then that this will be the day he finally becomes a Champion like he feels he was supposed to be last year. So this will be his chance to put his money where his mouth is." Mickey replied.

"And his opponent from Spoonerville and accompanied by Roxanne; he is the DEW Zero-G Champion: Max Goof!" Mic introduced as the music was replaced by _Stand Out_ by Tevin Campbell and the lights went out as the crowd bursted into cheers.

There were a light showing up above the ring and people saw Max there and the light showed her was in his Power Line outfit. He was dancing before going down on a zip line with the light following him. He landed in the crowd and went to the entrance arena where his girlfriend Roxanne was waiting for them and it was shown he had the belt (looks like the WWF Light Heavyweight Championship belt) around his waist. Hand in hand they danced to the ring.

"Max sure knows how to make an entrance; last year while his father Goofy and Donald Duck became the first DEW Tag Team Champions; Max was in the fatal fourway to determine the first Zero-G Champion but it was won by Sora. Roxanne herself was in the battle royal for the DEW Starlets Championship won by Elsa. Last year he was trying to win the title and this year he enters the Champion; having won it from Peter Pan a few months ago." Mickey explained and Ralph said that it's time to see if he can continue his reign.

Max took off the belt and entered the ring; he and Aladdin squared off as the referee rang the bell to begin the match. Aladdin started off with a low blow and then takes him down with a DDT; he then viciously attacks Max until the referee makes him stop. Aladdin goes for the Arabian Nightmare (pedigree) and hits it upon him. He then goes up the top turnbuckle and hits a frog splash pin but Max rolls out of the ring making Aladdin hit the ring canvas.

Max gets up and waits for Aladdin to get up and hits a roll up pin. The referee counts the three count with the referee making the pin for the three count. Max's music plays as the crowd cheers; Roxanne goes in and gives her boyfriend the title belt as they kiss and celebrate. Aladdin is furious as he leaves with Abu who had been watching from the edge of the ring canvas.

"Wow; another championship reign eludes him and it must be super embarrassing for the Prince of Thieves as this was such a brief match." Ralph laughed and Mickey nodded.

"Well we have Daisy Duck as we have Princess Jasmine and our World Champion Sora backstage." Mickey said.

* * *

Daisy Duck with her microphone is with Sora in his Kingdom Hearts III attire and on his shoulder is the DEW World championship belt (like the WWF Winged Eagle championship) and Jasmine who is wearing the 3 Wishes shirt from Ralph Breaks the Internet and dark blue wrestling shorts. "Daisy Duck here and I have the power couple here of Sora and Princess Jasmine. Jasmine can I ask your thoughts on what just happened and your upcoming match?" Daisy asked as the couple were holding hands.

"First off; I have to say that I kind of found it funny. Aladdin has gone downhill and I can't believe he used to be the charming man I was in love with. I guess his feelings of inadequacy got to him but I no longer recognise him. That is all in the past and I am happily in love with a brave great warrior who will headline tonight by beating Sephiroth; plus being an adorable dork that I love to tease." Jasmine said with a laugh as Sora was red in the face. "As for my match; I knew Cassandra has been similar to Aladdin; now a vicious monster being spurned on by Zhan Tiri. Last month she failed to win the title from Rapunzel and decided to throw a tantrum and that is why we Rapunzel is injured and had to vacate the title. Now I know I had a bad year in DEW from Aladdin and having to be Jafar's prisoner in that hourglass before Sora saved me. I managed to turn it around getting to the finals of this tournament. I am not losing to Cassandra tonight; I am leaving tonight the Starlets Champion and nothing is stopping us from stopping two monsters from getting those belts." Jasmine explained looking determined.

"How about your match Sora?" Daisy asked as Sora looked nervous but Jasmine gave him an encouraging smile.

"I wish I was as confident as my lovely girlfriend is but I won't deny that I am terrified. I remember facing Sephiroth when he made his mystery and I was totally outclassed as I usually am when I fought him before. Nevertheless I have gone through a lot in DEW and I am coming in as the World Champion and you can bet I will do all that I can to leave as the Champion!" Sora said as he then left with Jasmine.

* * *

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and it is for the DEW Starlets Tag Team Championship!" Mic introduced and the crowd cheered as the _Elena of Avalor theme_ played. Elena dressed in her fencer's uniform and Naomi danced to the ring waving to all the fans. "First the team of Princess Elena Castillo Flores and Naomi: the Avalorian Protectors!" Mic introduced.

"If you remember last year Elena and Naomi were facing Rapunzel and Cassandra to determine the first ever DEW Starlets Champions and they came up short. Avalor's crown princess and her friend won a recent 8 team turmoil gauntlet match to get this opportunity to redeem themselves." Mickey said.

"Plus their other halves of the faction Gabe and Mateo are in the triple threat match for the DEW Tag Team titles. Mateo is in fact Elena's boyfriend so they may become a tag title couple right here tonight!" Ralph said.

There seemed to be snowing inside as Demi Lovato's Cover of _Let It Go_ played through the arena and the crowd bursted into cheers. Elsa and Anna wearing the championships (which were of the old TNA Knockouts Tag Team Championships) waved to the fans themselves as they came down in their Frozen II outfits. "And their opponents; they are the DEW Starlets Tag Team Champions, Queen Elsa and Anna: the Frozen Sisters!" Mic introduced.

"Elsa and Anna won the titles from Aerith and Tifa a while back and if you remember last year; Elsa entering at number 1 won the royal rumble to become the first ever Starlets Champion! She held onto the title before losing to Anna and she lost it to Rapunzel. They are a force to be reckoned with as they are not only the Starlets Tag Team titles but former Starlets Champions." Mickey said.

"Plus I want to clarify something: I don't know where the rumours that I have been going out with Elsa came from but they are just rumours with nothing to back them up!" Ralph said as the two sisters took off the championship belts and Elsa faced the commentary table to blow Ralph a kiss.

The referee rang the bell and Anna would start the match with Elena. They had a test of strength with Elena managing to win; she then went for a couple of kicks but Anna got out of the way and used a DDT onto her. She then tagged in her sister and Elsa began kicking at Elena's mid section.

She then managed to hit her finisher the Ice Breaker (Stratusfaction) onto Elena and managed to pin her for a one count. She then got Elena up and went for another Ice Breaker but Elena stopped her by pulling on her loose hair. She then managed to do some fighting moves that Gabe showed her but Elena got out.

Elena sent her to the ring post where Anna was and tagged her in, they double teamed Elena and Anna tagged Elsa back in. She then stomped onto Elena and then hit her with another Ice Breaker. She then pinned Elena for a two count before Naomi came in to break it up.

Elsa then began punching Elena and was heading for another Ice Breaker but Naomi went and kicked Elsa's back before the referee sent her back to the ropes.

Elsa was distracted by giving a glare to Naomi allowing Elena to get up and spear Anna off the ring apron; she then kicked Elsa and then hit her with a DDT. Naomi got onto the top of the ring post and Elena tagged her in so she can do the Avalorian Bomb (Swanton Bomb) onto Elsa and then pinned her for the three count.

The referee gave them the Championship belts as they hugged and even Elsa and Anna were clapping for them with smiles as they left. "Looks like they have redeemed themselves after last year and are now the Champions of the Starlet Roster's Tag Team division." Mickey said as Ralph was clapping but Elsa passed by the commentary table sharing a look with Ralph.

* * *

The screen cuts back to backstage in the locker room of the faction known as the Dark Acolytes; there were Captain James Hook, Demyx, Larxene, Marluxia, Xigbar the Big Bad Wolf and their leader Esteban. Esteban is clapping at the screen they were watching and the crowd's boos can be heard. He faced the cameras and spoke "Well done Elena; I know you don't share the sentiment but I still consider you my Familia. But I must move forward as this will be a big night for the Dark Acolytes for I we will claim not only the DEW Tag Team Championship but I will be the one winning the Monopoly ladder match! Then it will only be a matter of time before I become DEW's World Heavyweight Champion. To the winner of tonight's main event; don't worry as I will allow you to have your night but just remember that your reign will be numbered by days."

* * *

_Marvelous Me_ by Dale Oliver played with the crowd booing as Gaston making arrogant flexing poses walks to the ring with LeFou and the DEW Intercontinental Championship belt (like the classic white belt WWF Intercontinental championship) around his waist. He made one last pose before going off into the ring and taking off the championship belt to raise off into the air.

"What is he doing here? The Monopoly match is not until later!" Ralph ranted with great big groans.

"Gaston is our Intercontinental Champion since he won the title from Riku; his boasting as been insufferable since then has been insufferable especially to Ralph here." Mickey explained as Gaston got a microphone and faced the crowd.

"Don't worry ladies and gentleman who paid good money just to see me win the Monopoly ladder match tonight for the greatest Champion that DEW will ever have is here early! I want to let you all know that I am going to get that briefcase to win the match and then I will cash in and not only become DEW World Champion but I will be the first ever double Champion in DEW History!" Gaston boasted with the crowd booing and LeFou clapping next to him.

"I have no title defence scheduled but I want to make a challenge here to the big oath at the commentary table Wreck It Ralph! A big oaf who is only good at breaking stuff and is not skilled like me and yet seeks to judge me on commentary!" Gaston said pointing to Ralph and then bowing before the crowd before everyone's shock. "He won't accept because of course he knows that a dangerous villain like him stands no chance against a bonafide hero like me!" Gaston continued but Ralph had enough and got off his headphones and went over the commentary table to the crowd's cheers.

LeFou tries to warn him but he continues on "so you now know to cheer me on! I knew you empty headed idiots will see sense sooner or later..." Gaston said only for the referee to take the Championship belt off him to his confusion. He turned around and was shocked and afraid to see Ralph there.

"I am getting word from management that Scrooge McDuck is now making this impromptu match official!" Mickey said as the referee sent LeFou out as Gaston was trying to argue that this wasn't allowed. The bell ring and Gaston was unprepared as Ralph hit a chokeslam onto Gaston. He then pinned him for the three count as the song _Wreck It, Wreck It Ralph_ by Jerry Buckner and the late Gary Garcia played as the crowd cheered with Ralph celebrating in the ring.

"Looks like Ralph doesn't need to a medal to be a hero right here tonight; my broadcast partner is now the Intercontinental Champion!" Mickey said happily as they cut to commercial break.


End file.
